Predatory Love
by Baniel Zasezle
Summary: Inspired by Little Vamps unknown to all and just my own mind. Pre SR. Erratic updates
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer _**I do not own LOK **_

A/N This story is strictly told from Raziel's P.O.V also this is set in Pre Soul Reaver time

Chapter 1

I looked around to try to find an explanation for the sudden change of scenery. I was pulled from my slumber into a courtyard. "Kain! Why did you transport me here?!?" I heard I ghostly laughter and looked around myself. I sighed and thought to myself _of course he has to teleport me to the only place I am weak to_. The water reflected my image nearly perfectly but of course I had to get out of here somehow. I sat down and looked around. Impeccably polished to a smooth almost granite surface I could find no place to sink my claws into and climb out of this hellhole. I looked up only to see a human watching me. "Kain" I shouted "How am I supposed to get out of here!" I heard a ghostly chuckle once again and heard "Glass, Raziel, glass" and the voice disappeared. I looked around. Kain said glass, am I just missing something in here. I scanned the walls desperately searching for a way out. I looked down at the water watching my reflection for a hint. I thought for a minute. "Is this really water?" I decided I should test my theory. If the water was glass I would know how to get out of here. If it was water it would just hurt like Hell. I slowly began to lower my claw into the water. As I was lowering it I discovered that there was a lever under the water. I stopped lowering my claw for one second to look around again. _Of course_ I thought. I saw a drawbridge and my only chance to get out of here. I started to lower my claw again and discovered that it was water and did hurt like Hell and stuck my arm in there and pulled the switch and quickly pulled my claw out of the water. I looked around only to see that the draw bridge started to lower but didn't get down all the way. I ran to the draw bridge and luckily the chains were exposed I jumped and tried to slice them. I felt my claw scratch it but the metal didn't break. "GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted at the sky while I kicked the bridge in frustration.

I looked to see the human still watching me. This frustrated me. I looked at it and shouted "You get down here!" It looked at me and shook its head. I mentally screamed while the human shook its head.

I shouted at it again "AS KAIN'S FIRST BORN SON I COMMAND YOU TO GET DOWN HERE" It obviously didn't want to get Kain angry so it jumped down. I saw that it was a girl that looked about 20 and was very beautiful. She looked at me and I saw that in her green eyes some annoyance sprouted out from them and I caught scent of sweet ambrosia. I realized that this was her blood and I quickly restrained myself from rushing to her and draining her. She seemed to see the change in me and looked taken aback. I asked her in a restrained and tense voice "Do you know how to get out of here?"

She simply nodded and looked at me with fear and I felt pained that I had done this to her. I watched her fluid movement; almost as fluid as a vampire's, as she walked over to the wall and tapped a piece that wasn't so polished and opened the gate the rest of the way.

I nearly ran, full blast, out of the courtyard. I couldn't understand why her blood had been so tempting to me. Plenty of humans have satiated my thirst but their blood didn't have one-thousandth of the temptation that hers held. I felt the thirst rise again. I had fed the night before why was I hungry again? I decided I should ask Kain who he sent to watch me. After I made sure I was clear of the courtyard I ran towards Kain's throne.

When I got into Kain's throne room I kneeled down before him and asked "Kain, my lord, who did you have watch me in that little test?"

He laughed and looked at me "You didn't win that 'little test' as you so say. So in my own opinion I believe that you do not deserve the answer for which you strive to have."

I resisted the urge to walk up to him and yell at him. "So what would I have to do to for another test to get the answer to the question?" I asked.

"Face Turel and three of his adult vampires." He said. I nearly broke down in fear. Turel. My strongest brother and _three _of his adult vampires.

"Kill them?" I asked in a tense voice.

"No." Kain stated this with a voice of finality so I prepared to find my brother Turel's domain. I knew my brother loved cold places so the mountains to the north of Nosgoth ought to be suited for him. I nodded my appreciation to Kain and went to grab a staff to use as a weapon. I strapped it to my back and prepared for the run up there. I grabbed another staff just in case one broke. With the two staves strapped to my back and left the pillars where Kain's throne sat.

As I ran I began to think about her, the woman who stole my interest from any other. I began to think about how her blood had been so sweet to me and wondered how it would taste. Then it seemed as if my mind had split in two pieces. One piece screaming for me to kill her and take her blood the other screaming for me to get to know her and fall in love with her. When this happened I decided I should stop thinking about her until I fed again. I remembered that a small village was close to the mountain. They worshipped the vampires I figured they wouldn't mind me dropping in for a snack. I stopped there and laughed as they fell on their knees to worship me. I looked at all of them and saw a man who looked like his blood would be decently fresh. I grabbed him and took him into a forest near there. He was pleading to become one of my vampiric sons. I simply grabbed onto him and snapped his neck in two pieces and let my fangs grow and bit in. just as I was about to start draining him, _Her_ face popped into my mind and I heard a musical voice say "Raziel, don't do this." I pulled away from the man and let his blood flow into the ground and began to run. I let my senses take over and bit in to the first living thing I could find. I heard predatory growling cut off as warm blood rushed into my throat cooling the burning sensation. I regained control of me senses and looked at what I had killed. A puma lay at my feet. I nearly laughed. I was still just a little bit hungry though so I began to look for more.

After I quenched my thirst I ran back towards Turel's domain and saw him waiting in his little city that he and his kin had built and saw him pacing with three adult vampires in the arena. I jumped the arena wall and said "Hello little brother."

"Hello Raziel these are my finest fighters who will be fighting with me." He motioned towards the vampires.

"Let's just fight. I don't have time for petty introductions." I reached back to grab one of my staffs as the vampire ran at me. The vampire grabbed onto my staff and forced me to the ground I wound up my legs and kicked him up into the air. I jumped into the air and started attacking with the staff and drove him into the ground. He wasn't dead but he was definitely out.

**T.B.C (to be continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Listen, everyone I am sorry about not updating for a long time. It seems that every time I get ready to sit down and write I have to do something So I'm very very very sorry.**_

I felt a slight pressure on my stomach. I looked down to see the other vampire punching my stomach. I smacked him with my staff and kicked him up into the air. The staff broke upon impact so I left it there and jumped up and kept kicking the vampire until he finally dove into the ground. I looked up at Turel "Not exactly your strongest per se Turel." He looked up at me with laughter in his eyes, laughter as one might have when you know something the other doesn't. He responded with a slight smirk and said "Not my strongest, yes, but definitely my most enduring." As if on cue I felt two different pairs of arms grab my legs. _Shit_, I thought. I reached down for my dagger in my pocket. I grabbed it and whipped it towards Turel. It landed square in his kneecap. He screamed in pain and rage and pulled it out and threw it at me. _Yes!_ Exactly as planned… Right as it was about to hit me I smacked it to the side. It flew into the vampire's shoulder on my right. It screamed with pain and let go of my leg for one second. I looked behind me in one split second attempt. The wall of the coliseum was about 10 feet away. At the speed Turel was going he'd smack into it if I timed it right. Timing my jump took a lot of concentration. 3 I could see the rage in his eyes. 2 I wound up my legs to prepare the jump. 1 Turel had triumphant eyes. I jumped and landed on the other side of the one vampire left. I pulled the other vampire up from the ground and smacked his head against my fist. I saw Turel smack against the wall at full speed out of my peripheral vision. I swung the vampires body around and let him fly right at Turel. I saw Turel's imprint fly 1 foot deeper into the wall. I knew everyone was out.


End file.
